A Ragnarok Story
by Wendy Atticus
Summary: A Ragnarok Story about WendyAtticus's journey to a new land. She finds new creatures and some old ones, and even her loved one is there to accompany her.


Hello and welcome to the wonderful world that I love so much. Well You do know I'm talking bout the one in my head right? Anyway tell me what you think and enjoy reading. DON'T FLAME ME!

Disclaimer: All Ragnarok monsters and Characters belong to Gravity, They even have the power to delete my characters o.o;

Wendy Atticus, a young hopeful Knightress of the ragnarok world. She has shoulder length purple hair and has a romantic flower, Fin Helm and an Angel wing on her head. Wendy believes in helping everyday players, even if it costs her quite a lot.

This is about Wendy Atticus's journey to Amatsu, a beautiful foreign land that has been discovered recently.

Wendy carelessly trudged into the strange and beautiful land, "These tree's are so pretty, It's like they were made special just for this place..." Wendy said softly and an on coming breeze brang a sweet sent from beyond the trees. It smelt like hundreds of the tree blossoms but all in one spot.

Having a love for adventure Wendy ran further into the woods, she saw strange creatures that didn't seem to care that she was there, and a creature she recognized as Big foot, which is a large brown bear that keeps brushing bee's off his nose. "Why hello there" Wendy said gently and patted the large bear, it was not angry so it did not attack, simply just went along it's way. Wendy was soon distracted again by another creature she had never seen before, it was a large Poisonous Toad, "BLEK! You smell!" Wendy yelled.

The Toad seemed to know that she didn't like it so it attacked, Wendy jumped and readied her plus 8 stun blink Bastard Sword, she swung it skilfully and the Toad didn't land a hit. "Too bad your weaker than me" Wendy teased.

Then a person from within her guild came along, it was her husband, Kenakisan, "Wendy!" he shouted happily.

"Kenaki!!" Wendy skipped merrily into his arms, "I knew you'd be here, any luck with your hunting?"

Kenakisan is a knight on a Peco peco (Which is a large flightless bird that is brightly coloured) "Oh yes! Look at how much money I've made!" he said happily and pulled out a large sack, which is used for carrying his Zenny. He opened it up and Wendy's eyes grew wide, "Holy... how much is that?" Wendy muttered in awe.

"more than 3 mil" Kenakisan said proudly he adjusted his Fin helm slightly "I'm going to buy you something special".

Wendy jumped "What? Something is worth THAT much?" Wendy asked shockingly.

"Well I'm going to buy other stuff too" Kenakisan put away his sack and put on his earmuffs, he could still hear clearly its just they looked so cute on him.

"Shall we go hunting together? I smelt something so wonderful I'm going to see what it was" Wendy asked and put her sword away.

"Sure! Then we can hunt some cards!" Kenakisan held out his hand and pulled Wendy onto his Peco peco and they happily rode of to the east.

After a while they spotted the strangest looking thing yet, it seemed to be a turtle thing, standing on 2 feet and with a fishing pole in it's left hand. It turned quickly and starred at the 2 on the Peco peco. It cried out in a terrible squeal, then leapt at the couple.

"EEK!" Wendy screamed and jumped off the Peco and pulled out her sword.

"It's okay I've fought these before" Kenakisan unsheathed his sword and attacked the beast, it flung it's rod and line at Kenakisan but missed terribly.

Wendy watched intensely but not once did Kenakisan let the beast hit him, after it died Wendy sighed with relief, her gaze was caught by a girl in a kimono she could see through the trees. Wendy approached the girl and starred in amazement as the girl floated away, "Kenakisan that girl is floating" Wendy said softly and pointed at the girl.

"Yes she is just like a Sohee, except she's not so common here" Kenakisan picked up the things the monster dropped.

"Oh, so even though she looks so pretty and harmless, she's actually a monster? Like the rest of them?" Wendy dragged her blade along the ground then put it away.

"Yep, she's evil like all the other's around here"

Wendy didn't listen to that sentence, she was too busy watching the girl float away into the distance. "It's hard to believe such a pretty thing could be evil..." Wendy then remembered that she patted that Big Foot and many others before that and it did not attack her, maybe the ones that don't attack first aren't actually evil?

Wendy sighed and wondered what it was like being one of them, being called evil for doing nothing but wondering around, I mean sure Big foot's followed that tiger Eddga, but they probably respect him, wanting to protect him.

"Wendy? Wendy" Kenakisan said and shook her shoulder from on his Peco peco, Wendy snapped out of her thoughts "Huh? What? Oh Sorry Kenakisan"

"You worried me, don't space out like that" Kenakisan said and put out his hand to pull Wendy up.

Wendy took his hand and climbed onto the back of the Peco, they rode off again, towards this strangely wonderful smell.

'.-Later-./'

The couple arrived at a cliff, Kenakisan got off his Peco and tied him to a tree, it wasn't very high but too steep to climb down it, there was water below them and Wendy stared and the beautiful sight before her. Hundred's upon hundred's of blossoms fell from the trees, the ground looks like a fluffy cusin of flowers, the trees looked even prettier. Kenakisan and Wendy Atticus sat near the cliff and watched the blossoms fall from the trees. The sun was getting low in the sky and the water held a wonderous orange colour, the trees seemed to glow at this very glimer of light.

Kenakisan put his arm around Wendy's shoulder and they watched the sun set together, a very romantic scene, They kissed for a short while then when they had to go their own ways, they said goodbye and left the beautiful place. For the day anyway....

(A/N) Thank you for reading, don't flame me, if you do I'll cry =(

By the way, I, WendyAtticus actually went there by myself (This is in the Game Ragnarok Online) And I challenged the monsters not caring if they kicked my ass or not, I did see Kenakisan there and we hunted Hydra Card =P


End file.
